Floatation and settling tanks have long been used for the separation of solid waste material from dirty industrial liquids for reactivation and reuse according to specific gravity of the waste in a gravity field. Centripetal acceleration has been used in place of gravity to achieve the separation process. Such high-speed rotative equipment is expensive. There is need for a low-cost, easily-maintainable, linear-acceleration separator device that assists gravity in the process of dirt separation and it is an object of the present invention to fulfill that need.